A new beging for a lost soul
by Shadow Moonlight
Summary: Kuja found his place in this world and his love BUT unknown to him and Zidane and the rest , Kuja's new love is going to do THE LAST thing that anyone in going to do.
1. Chap 1: Univted guests!

The crystal People.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hi My name is Ruth and this my first fanfic, So please r&r and NO flames or anything. So enjoy reading this. I need your input.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
It's been about a week and few days since Zidane returned, and Alexander is completely built and so is everything else. Quina is head chef, Vivi is chief of the black mage village which is now called ' the terra village', Mikoto is helping Vivi to run things, Eiko is TRYING to be a lady for her step-parents, Freya is spending her time with Sir fratley and Amarant went his own way. Zidane and Queen Garnet are TRYING to spend as must time together without luck and as for Steiner... well...he thinking about things.  
  
In Alexandria castle. Steiner pacing back and fore at the entrance of the castle.  
  
" How am I going to tell the Queen about this? Will she give us time off duty for a wile? But what happens if she does not. Arrrrrrrrrr what am I going to do???" Steiner talking out loud worried.  
  
Meanwhile inside the castle. Beatrix is standing out the room were the Queen is having a meeting. " I got to tell her highness, I got to for mine and for Steiner sake." Beatrix who also worried about something. " Tell her what?" Zidane walk in with his hands inside his pockets as calm as ever.  
  
" Hello Zidane." Beatrix said in a tone at made Zidane wound "What are you up to? Cause Rusty is saying the same things as I came in." Zidane puzzled "We don't know how her highness is going to take the news." "What news?" Zidane said with a little worried in his tone, head slightly tilled. Beatrix looks at him, took in a breath and said "Steiner and me are engaged." Zidane smiled at her. "Well congratulations. And when is the big day going to be?" with a joyful tone. " We need time off duty to organize the wedding but we don't her highness will give us BOTH time off, there fore it will take us longer to organize." Beatrix said sadly. " Well, leave it to me." Zidane with a grin, hand tapping on his chest.  
  
Suddenly the door open. Garnet with two of priests from Gulug Mountain.  
  
" Thank you for your time and information." Garnet said, a worried tone to her voice  
  
They bow and walk off toward the harbour.  
  
Garnet look at Zidane and Beatrix then sigh with a worried look, almost white.  
  
" What's up Garnet?" a worried Zidane asked. "Anything wrong your highness?" Beatrix also concern "Here are been sightings of dragons at the mount Gulug." Said a worried Garnet. "DRAGONS.!!!!" A shock Zidane and Beatrix said together. "Beatrix. Get the red rose ready to depart at once. We need to find out more about these sightings." Garnet ordered  
  
"yes, your highness. I will get Steiner to assist me at once, your highness." Beatrix bowed and went on her way.  
  
Zidane walk up to Garnet, place his hands on her shoulders, rub them that made her smile a little.  
  
"(sigh)........... But these dragons are different colours. What do they what?" A concern Garnet spoke. Zidane put his finger over her mouth, smiled at her, pulled himself closer to her, Garnet blushed, He remove his finger from her mouth and put his hands on her neck. Garnet hands on Zidane waist, looked straight into her eyes. Zidane in a calming voice. "Don't worry about it we'll find out sooner or later. But first I got to ask ya something" removing his hands from her neck to her endows.  
  
"Yea, What is it?" Garnet finely calming down. With a big grin "It's about Beatrix and Rusty. They are tying the knot." "They are getting marred." A shock Garnet shock. "So Beatrix ask me to ask you for time off duty, so they get started on organize it." "Yea of course I will. Both of them. I can't believe it" As Zidane and Garnet about to kiss. "Your Highness" Beatrix and Sterner came running in, "The Red rose is ready to depart" Steiner said giving Zidane a sly look, Zidane sign removing his hands " I hate them when they do that", Garnet just giggled softy. Garnet walk to the ship, Sterner, Beatrix and Zidane followed her.  
  
ON THE RED ROSE. Garnet, Steiner and Beatrix is on the bridge, Zidane is by the pods looking at an odd crystal at he found some days back.  
  
"Steiner, Beatrix." "Yes your Highness." Steiner saluted, Beatrix bowed. "Congratulations to the both of you. You both have my permission to have time off duty whenever you like." " Thank you so much your Highness. We inform you when we do." Steiner said joyful Beatrix smiles at her and Steiner smiled back.  
  
Then is started to rain and getting heavy and heavier by the minute.  
  
"That's odd...your majesty please go inside." said a concern Steiner  
  
Garnet just nod and walk in to her cabin. Zidane put the crystal back into his pocket and run to the bridge.  
  
"What is going on here? It was just fine a minute ago." Zidane looking round.  
  
Garnet was drying her hair. "It was easier when it was short."  
  
Zidane came in her cabin wet from head to tail. Garnet looked at him and throws a towel at him. He caught it, smiled, Lock the door, and walk to her.  
  
"The rain will slow us a lot but we will get there by the morning." A very wet Zidane "That's good; we can spend some time together." Garnet walking towards him smiling. Zidane throw his towel on to a chair, then his hands is on Garnet's hips, her arms around his neck. He is still wet but she doesn't care. Both of them lent into each other and kiss. Zidane hands move up her back until he felt a zip and he started to unzip it. Garnet pulled away slowly and begun to turn around.  
  
"There you can unzip me more easily is way." Garnet said playful. Zidane eyes beamed with joy, as he finishes unzip her. Garnet dress fell to floor, She turns back around to face Zidane.  
  
"Now my turn." As Garnet undoing his shirt, kissing him at the same time. "She undoing my shirt and I do my trousers, it will go a lot faster." Zidane thinking.  
  
Zidane just stared on his trousers when Garnet finishes his shirt that that also fell on the floor. Garnet notice at Zidane wasn't looking so she grabs her under wear and taking it off. Zidane throw his boots under the small table, he looked up and his one true love by the bed all naked. He pauses for a sec it was his biggest dream come true. His trousers were thrown to a chair with a thump. Walk fast to Garnet kiss her passionately. Garnet legs rap around his waist as they fell onto the bed.  
  
"Ho Zidane, Ho ZidaArrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Garnet scream with pleasure "Hahaha you like at don't you." Zidane  
  
It about 10 minutes into they love making until...  
  
****BANG~ BANG*******  
  
They stop looked at the door, looked at each other; Zidane got up to the window and looked through the curtain.  
  
"Hufff..Hufff.. Ho shit, it's Rusty." Zidane out of breath "YOUR HIGHESS" Steiner shouted from out her room "Huff...huff.. YES STEINER...huff.hufff" Garnet too out of breath "ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? I HEADED YOU SCREAMING." "YES I AM ALL RIGHT. YOU DON'T NEED TO BE WORRY ABOUT ME." Explain Garnet "IS ZIDANE WITH YOU?" wounded Steiner "YEA, I AM." ".........O.K..... Sorry to disturb you." Steiner walk back to his post. "Rusty has change, well where were we?" Zidane looking at her, grinning. "We are having sexual pleasure, my love." Garnet still on the bed "I give you sexual pleasure now" As Zidane pouched back on her "Arrrrr." A little scream from Garnet.  
  
In the morning.  
  
Zidane woke up first, looked at garnet and started stroking her raven black hair, listening to her breathing.  
  
"Ho Garnet. My sweet Garnet. You don't need to worry about Kuja. Hes dead. I what to know too about this dragons and I will find out.  
  
Garnet open her eyes, smiled, looked deeply into his bright blue eyes, his fringe fall in just abound his eyes as he went down to kiss her.  
  
"Morning" Zidane kissing Garnet "Morning" Garnet spoke softly when then they broke from kissing. "I think we should get ready." "Yea, I guess so. But do I have to?" Zidane complying. "Yep stud." Garnet move over Zidane and out of bed "Orr" Zidane complying again.  
  
As they got up to get dress, Zidane grab his clothes [which was around the room] as Garnet went into the bath room. Zidane thinking of last night and smiled wile putting one leg through his trousers as Garnet came out of the bath room wearing her orange dungaree with white shirt, Zidane looked at her mouth wide open, hoping on one leg, as he hoping around he fell over backwards over a foot stool .  
  
"He he he ha ha HA HA HAAAAA" Garnet laughing. "Owww at hurts" Zidane rubbing his head. "Haaaa I'm sorry Zidane. But it's fuuunnnnyyyy hahahahah."  
  
Zidane is left to finish off dressing him self. Garnet with to the bridge, Steiner and Beatrix looked at her.  
  
" Your highness. We have arrived." Steiner looked at Garnet. "Is at the Hilda Garde 3." Garnet pointing to a large ship. "Yea" Zidane walked in "Yes it is, Cid, Amarant, lady Eiko, Freya, Quina heard about the dragons too, Vivi is fling over on coco. They all ready there your majesty." Beatrix  
  
The red rose came into land by Esto Gaza and Beatrix stayed on the red rose. Garnet, Zidane and Steiner went to the mount Gulug and met up with the rest of the gang. Eiko jump for joy, Vivi hugged them, Freya and Quina run up to them and Amarant just shrugged.  
  
"It's great to see ya all here." Zidane smiling "Lets save the welcoming for later, we got to find the dragons." Amarant just reminding them why they are here "He's right." Freya agreeing "Lets go guys." Zidane nodded then run to mount Gulug.  
  
They run straight to the place were peered down before (A/N:- You know were they saw Zorn and Thorn doing the extraction spell on Eiko.). instead they don't see dragons they saw people, just taking.  
  
"They not dragons it look like a gang like my brothers back home." Zidane looking down on them. "It looks like some of them have tails, horns. What are they do here?" Puzzled Garnet "Lets find out !" Zidane feeling where his weapons were.  
  
They run down the towards the gang. Zidane, Garnet, Eiko, Vivi, Steiner, Freya, Amarant and Quina have their most powerful weapons with them and ready to defend themselves, if it comes to it. As they got to the gang., the new gang jump to their feet, weapons drawn. Zidane and co draws their weapons too.  
  
"HAY BOSS. WE GOT COMPANY" A green man shouted.  
  
A tall, big built man dress in purple and purple eyes and hair came run from the room behind the new gang.  
  
"GANG, Weapons down." Purple man ordered. The new gang obeyed, so did Zidane and the rest followed.  
  
"Who's your leader?" The new gang boss demanded.  
  
" I am." Zidane spoke, stepping foreword.  
  
" No he's not" 


	2. Chap 2: The mysterious people

The new life crystal  
  
A/N: Right. Here u r the next chapter. I hope u enjoy this as must u enjoy the last 1. Oh speaking of where was I. So yes. There's a bit from the 1st 1 so u know where we r. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The mysterious girl and her past.  
  
"GANG, Weapons down." Purple man ordered. The new gang obeyed, so did Zidane and the rest followed.  
  
"Who's your leader?" The new gang boss demanded.  
  
" I am." Zidane spoke, stepping foreword.  
  
" No he's not" A girl with golden hair, eyes is dark green with a black ring round the green bit of the eye and the shape is like of a dragon. She is wearing small strap top that shown her belly with baggie trousers that tightly fitted around her hips, both the top and the trousers looked like scales and the colour gold, round her neck is a dark orange pendent with two points at each end, she had a tail like Zidane but golden the same colour as her hair. She steps from behind the purple man.  
  
"The black hair girl she 's Queen Garnet till Alexandros 17th but her birth mother named her Sarah. Her mates call her Dagger. She's a summor. Her knight is Sir Adelbert Steiner, Captain of the knights of Pluto but he's abit rusty tho [Zidane, Garnet, Eiko giggle a little. Steiner clench his fist in anger], The one with horn is Eiko Carol she's also a summor, The woman with the lance is Freya Crescent she dragon knight, The red haired one is named Amarant Coral, that chef is called Quina Quen of the Qu clan. The one who spoke is Zidane Tribal, a thief [Zidane jolt up in surprise], Pointy hat boy is Vivi Ornitier, a mage with black magic." The girl spoke as she in a playful mood.  
  
" How do you know all of us?" Zidane and Garnet demanded. "Tell us!" Eiko jumping up and down demanding and so was Vivi. " THEY ARE SPIES!!" Steiner and Freya shouted. " You better tell us who you are or do I haveter beat it out of you" Amarnat smiled evilly. " I'll cook you, if you don't tell." Quina waving his fork.  
  
The new gang boss walked up to they, smiled.  
  
" We are not spies. We are the crystal people from the crystal worlds, we came here cause one of our crystals are unease and stolen " The boss said calmly " We are looking for it."  
  
" Well" Garnet step forward " We need to discuss this first at Limdbum"  
  
The new gang stepping one by one to introduce themselves.  
  
A tall young man with white hair wearing black leather trousers, leather trench coat and a plain black t-shit, so is his lion tail black, his sword is long, broad, dark gray with griffin, his eyes are gold in colour, his hands are not normal hands they are like he had claws that are blood red. " Hi I'm Griffin." He spoke in a joyful tone. " Don't let my looks fool you".  
  
A young woman step next " I'm Cookie" she is wearing a red shirt and jeans that are feathers. Her hair colour like it on fire, which is up in a bun, which is held in place with 6 long black hairpins, her eyes is bright green. Her weapon is a long bow, which is made out of a dark red crystal that got a craving of a phoenix on it. But it hadn't on string on it.  
  
The green men that shouted early, He had a green sleeves less shirt with a baggie dark green trousers that he dress like Marcus, He got a wolf tail, his hands are like paws he also got fangs like teeth, he short swords are made out of emerald the craving of a wolf on them " Yo I'm Beowulf"  
  
The woman sitting on a rock behind cookie wore a long black dress; her very long hair is also feathery like, black as coal with feathers in it. Her eyes dark yellow in colour. Her beauty is outstanding, as like Garnet as an adult, She is stroking a big black bird known as a raven. " Hello I am Branwen and this is Shadow" the bird just gives out a "caw".  
  
On the other side of her is another woman but she wore a shimming white dress, her long white hair as it like its fresh snow, her beauty is also outstanding as the Branwen her eyes are pale sky blue. She got a silver horn. Her bird is falcon "Hello, My name is Eirwen and this is Horus" she spoke light and soft, the bird gives his hello as a screech.  
  
The boss (as you know) is tall, big built, his deep purple shirt and trousers are made out of dragon scales and dark purple eyes are like of a dragon and hair also like a dragon "and I'm Draco, the leader of this Group. And this is Ruthy, but we called Baby."  
  
"Not being rude guys but Are we going to stand here or are we going to find this crystal." Ruthy said looking around at the Garnet and Draco. Garnet nodded " We have to go to Lindblum"  
  
The two groups walk to the two ships waiting for them " Come on you two" Baby shouted. Then two small dragons about the same size as large dog came running out of the room. Ruthy and the two dragons ran to the Hilda Garde 3.  
  
Garnet turn to Steiner " Steiner, you can go back to the red rose and sort out your wedding plans." Steiner looked at her smiled then ran to the red rose. The rest went to Hilda Garde 3. Ruthy and dragons was standing by ship looking up to it, Zidane came up to them said "amazing is it", Ruthy just nodded " come on broad."  
  
Zidane, Garnet, Vivi and the rest went to the bridge to inform Cid, Draco came onto the bridge followed by Cookie, Griffin, Beowulf then Branwen and Eirwen. Ruthy was out at the bow of the ship with Shadow and one of the dragons is a Chinese dragon, which is red all over with black horns, claws, the fur and under belly, on the other side of her is Horus and a another Chinese dragon but this one is the opposites, it got red horns, claws, the fur and under belly, and black all over.  
  
Cid looked out and "AARRRRRRGH, What are they?" Pointing to the dragons. Zidane, Garnet, Vivi, Eiko, Freya, Amarant and Quina walk to the window so did Draco. He said a calm voice " it all right they are with us, [they look at Draco] well with her". "What do you mean 'with her'?" Zidane puzzled. "We travel from crystal world from crystal world, checking on the life crystals, seeing if they are happy and safe, and if they are in distress or afraid, the life crystal dies and so does the world it apart of." Draco explain and continued " When we heard about a planet called Earth having a war, we try to get here a.s.a.p but we were too late all life on at planet is dead, the people on that planet kill all life, so the crystal died so, we went to the dead crystal to take it to the grave yard, when we got there we found her with those two dragons but no crystal, she can't remember anything, all she was saying is ' I'm Ruthy and I got to find son of Earth can you take me to Terra' but we know all the planets and it does not exists."  
  
With at Zidane and co shouted "TERRA!!!!!" Zidane run out and up to her, " How do the know my birth place?" Zidane demanded. She turn to him, she smiled and look at him like she 'happy' to be on a planet, her tail sway back and fore like a kitten with a new toy and said " She told me to find the man who was stolen from her." Zidane was puzzled "who?" Ruthy looked out across the mountain view and her smile drop, sighed in sadness "Anima" she said it in a tone that made her sad her tail went still and down, Zidane continue with his questions in calming voice because he known that he upset her " who is Anima and how does its know about Terra?", Ruthy just shook her head " I don't know, it like its in my head and it telling me something and I just speak it all most like its instinctive.", the dragons came up to Zidane and spoke the all red one first " Hello Zidane , I'm Dragomir" then the all black one "Hello, and I'm Dragana", Zidane just stood there in shock and speechless, mouth wide open.  
  
As they came to Lindblum, Ruthy went from sad to amazement and so did her dragons, Zidane looked at the dragons then turn to Ruthy and to him she reminded him of his Garnet went he first met her, sweet, a curiosity of outside world, a sense of an adventure, wanted to explorer, see and try new things. Ruthy and the two dragons was run back and fore the ship looking up, Ruthy ran to the bow curled her tail and she use it to lift her up higher, Zidane was amazed by it, as the ship came to dock, Ruthy, Dragomir and Dragana run up to the railings and jump off, Zidane run after her so did Garnet, Vivi and so did the others, the crystal group wasn't too worried about her. They looked on seeing if they are all right. Ruthy and the dragons landed on the red carpet, safely and unharmed, she turned around and shouted, " I'm going to explorer the city, Bye." Then run off towards the city.  
  
The rest of Zidane's group and the crystal group went to the meeting place at the first floor, Cid went to his throne and the others went round the table in they places and the crystal group came round them, Draco went to head of the table, Cid cleanser his throat, " Right, You may explain why you are here?" hand out palm faceting up and pointing at Draco, then sat down, Draco take in a deep breath and began " Like I said before we travel from crystal world from crystal world, checking on the life crystals, seeing if they are happy and safe also the well being caring the welfare of the crystals, and if they are in distress or afraid or anything they do not like the life crystal dies and so does the world it apart of and if the planet that has life on it dies so does the crystal dies a slow death but we can get there before it dies we can information to the others crystals at have less knowledge, in other words planets that are primitive." Draco explain and continued " When we heard about a planet called Earth having a war and the people on it were dieing that a tremendous speed, all life died on Earth within 4 days, we try to get to they life crystal as soon as possible but we were too late the life crystal die, we went to the dead crystal to take it to the grave yard, when we got here we found her sleeping with those two dragons but no crystal, went she woke she can not remember anything, all she was saying is ' I'm Ruthy and I got to find son of Earth can you take me to Terra' but we know all the planets and it does not exists. So went we heard about this planet war we came here and went we did the crystal world was in runes."  
  
Zidane, Garnet, Vivi, Amarant, Freya, Eiko, Quina looking at each other, silent, Cid rest his head on his hand, Draco continued " Ruthy said ' it gone not death and it scared, someone has got him, I must find it', We don't how she know that but she know things that we don't know and Ruthy can see things before it happens and we know her for 3 years and still amazes us." Crystal group just nodded, Beowulf said " too right", Cookie just said " She still freak me out", the birds flap their wings.  
  
Mean wile....  
  
At the theater district, at their hideout, the Tantalus troupe where talking about the next play they can do. "Right, We need to come up with a new play and fast. any ideas?" Baku said, "Well, how about a comedy?" said Cinna form a corner of the room. "or a other drama?" Marcus said hanging over the back of a chair. " Alongs thits not a darma/horrer 'cause I think we all had a enough of death." said Blank leaning against the wall, " Yeah, ya right, Tho Kuja tried to kill us all but Zidane still went back to get him, his blood bro." Baku explained " I can't believe at blood thirty, murders crowded is related to Zidane." Baku said in tone of disbelieve, everything went quite. but out side was a spy was listen on their little chat then run off into the shadows.  
  
Back at the castle..........  
  
The meeting has finish and the two gangs went to the guess room. "its nice of you to put us up of the rooms." Branwen said, " its cool." Zidane said in his chilled out voice, just then Ruthy and her dragons came in, the dragons run up the Zidane and nuzzled him, Ruthy looked Zidane then tench and with sad looking eyes, Zidane notes this " She seem to know something and she not going tell me evether." Zidane through, the two dragons sense this and then nodded at Ruthy as to signal her. Ruthy lowed her with a little nod not obvious the other how are watching her walk in, " hi guys, you should have a look around this place its HURED and that's just the castle." Ruthy said in her playful tone. " Yea alright, I think I will." said Beowulf then walk out of the room, " We can do a bit of shopping wile we are here, Branwen." said Eirwen said in a calm, cool but joyfully, Branwen got up from her bed, nodded then they too walk out talk of what to buy, Cookie and Griffin just looked that each other then shouted "COOKIES" and running out of the room at 100mph, Draco buried his face in his hands, shuck his head looked at Ruthy and Zidane and said " I better make such they [pointing at the two nutters running telling 'COOKIES'] don't get into any troubles unlike the last planet we were on." then run out of the room casing them. Ruthy walk up to Zidane and ask, "Sooooooo, where do I sleep?" rubbing her hands. Zidane points to the free bed, Ruthy goes over the bed sits on it looked at him as if she what to tell him something but can't.  
  
"Right they gone, you can tell me whats going on, and you better not lie to me?" Zidane demanded, Ruthy looked at the dragons and said " Busted! he got your guts and her looks. shall we tell him now?." Dragmir said in a clearer voice " yea we will as soon as Garnet arrive, [then turn to Zidane] its bests to tell you both." Zidane nodded. Ruthy looked that the door " she coming now, my lord."  
  
5 minters past and Garnet arrived, she looked at them she gone from a happy smile to a worried look and sat down by Zidane, toke his hand and said in a worried and conserved voice " Whats going on here? whats happened?".  
  
The two dragons looked that each other nodded, said " Its time for the truth." with that the dragons begun to transform, Zidane and Garnet jump off the bed still holing hands, shocked, Zidane reach for his weapons with the free hand but Ruthy grab his hand before he can get it, she shock her head, Zidane looked at her and nodded, then put his free hand on and round Garnet, Garnet was shaking like a autumn leaf.  
  
The dragons finish transforming and stud there a muscle man and a woman. The man has got a lots of muscles and dresses like Kuja, with his white hair down his back and stop at his whist, sapphire blue eyes, white clothes and a white tail, the woman looks like she has got some muscle as well, she looks like Zidane with her clothes as his, hair and eyes like his even, the daggers like his and her tail. Zidane and Garnet were stand by how must likeness they both had to both Zidane and Kuja.  
  
" Seen I tolled you that spell comes in handy." Ruthy as also transform but to her normal from as a human." Zidane, [Zidane looked at her, Ruthy hand out to him] the crystal please." Zidane put his hand in his pocket and pull out the odd crystal and handed it to her, " I am lord Herne" said the white man, "and I am Lady Herma[she looked at Herne, he nodded] and we are your REAL parents, Zidane." Zidane jump back in surprise, eyes wide open, as white as a ghosts " You cant be,............. I was made on Terra by Garland to be his next.......... angle of dead." his voice was crackling, "Ruthy, may you." lord Herne said calmly, Ruthy put the crystal down on the floor between them she whisper something to it and then the crystal shone a green and blue colour, then it shone a hologram of a castle and two little boys playing, Zidane and Garnet step closer to it " ITS ME AND KUJA!!!!!!!" Zidane shouted "how can it?", then the explosion knocking the two boys unconscious, then Garland walk in and towards the very young Kuja and Zidane, pick them up with his magic, then Garland got blasted with a white thunder blot but he still stand there unscratched, "LEAVE THEM BE!!!!" shouted a woman as she jump in the view showing that is lady Herma, then a other voice shouted "GET OUT OF THERE!!!" it was lord Herne, Garland just laughed and with a quick wave of his hand two silver dragons come out of no where and attack Herne and Herma, then left with Kuja and Zidane, then the hologram went black and withdraw back into the crystal.  
  
Zidane where shocked, white, shaking like a leaf, Garnet is trying to get sense out of him and confided him as well, "I am from earth and not from terra, how come I don't remember anything being on earth?" Zidane finely spoke, Herne answer "we don't know that, that's why we need to get Terra to find out".  
  
" And Ruthy here is the only one left on that planet who knows how the crystal works, think, feel and that's why the life crystal chouse her to be the next earth live crystal. We ask her for help to find you both, [looking around the room] and where is my other son, Kuja?" said Herma  
  
Zidane looked at her as she walks over to the bed opposite Zidane, his head lowed, Ruthy went over to Herma and said, and "you better sit down cause its not good." Garnet grap Zidane hands cause she knew that Zidane becomes clingy with he sad or upset, a single tear drop came from his eye then said " hes dead." Ruthy immediacy holed her hands out to Harma as she grap holed of them as she went quickly sat down on the bed, she were shocked, Herne came over and sat down next to her, her head went on Herne shoulder then he said " when?" Garnet answer for Zidane cause he was too upset about letting his brother die, " a few weeks ago when he destroy the crystal world." "whereas his body now?" Ruthy spoke in a calm, slow tone. " At the Ilfa tree on the other content." Garnet replied in the same way as Ruthy spoke calm and slow. "Right" Ruthy said " went the crystal group comes back explain what just happen here and the rest of your friends [pointing at Garnet] and I will contract you where I am. k?", Garnet and Herne nodded, Zidane and Herma were still upset with the all deal.  
  
Ruthy shape shifts into a golden eagle and flew out of the open widow.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
A/N:- What do you think of that? cool or what?. I had to do a hell of lot of research so a thanks to Liquid.org/Kuja for Kuja infor and WWW.Behinethename.com for helping me with my characters. And to my mates from college 4 their names. So I can't wait 2 do the next chap cause I don't know what going 2 happen?...........wait a min im the author ................SHIT that's mean I have 2 write it. Well better start writing it then. Bye 4 now.  
  
Luv's u all Crystal dragon Lady Ruth. 


	3. Chap 3: The gift of life

The new life crystal.  
  
Hi Guys, Its nice 2 c u here again. I hope you like this so far, I don't know HOW many chapters iam doing but I see how its goes. And I am SOOOOOOO sorry about my spelling mistakes for past, present and further. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
CHAP 3  
  
THE GIFT  
  
Ruthy shape shifts into a golden eagle and flew out of the open widow.  
  
She continued flying towards the lifa tree, when she got there, the tree is still going berserk, she chancing to her human form as she landing by it, she looked at it, rays her right hand and stop beside her face, close her hand into a fist and her eyes also closed, her aura is a colour of blue, green, red and yellow mix in one, and with that the tree calm down.  
  
"Good, show me were you keep Kuja." Ruthy said in a clear voice, the tree obeyed her without fail, a path open out to her as she walked along it, which leads her to a dome like mound, Ruthy place her hands on it and the dome open up like a flower in sunlight and there his was.....Kuja's body.  
  
As Ruthy looked at it she can seen that the body is undisturbed , the dome preserve it perfectly as the day he died, Ruthy went up to it kneeled down beside it, cup her hands together and a ball of colour and energy form in her hands, she place it in one of her hand, lent over to Kuja, place the energy ball on Kuja's lifeless body and said "She forgives you of what you did and she understand why you did it. She gives you a second chance. I will help you with this new life you will lead." Kuja body glowed, his chest moved up and than down, he is breathing, head, hands, legs, arms moved slowly, Kuja is.........alive.  
  
Kuja sat up, looked up and saw blue sky, "afternoon Kuja" a voice came beside him, he jerk looked at her, tilted his head slightly, " wh........who are you?" Kuja said in a quiet voice as if he is scared, " I'm Ruthy and Im aint going to harm you, unless you piss me off and first things first, lets get out of here and I explain what's happened." Kuja looked that the bubbly girl who dose not know OR don't care what he done?.  
  
Ruthy stood up then Kuja, he wobbles Ruthy caught him as he fell on his knees, she lowered him down slowly, and "It takes getting use to again." Ruthy smiled at him "Come on. Lets go to your place." Kuja nodded, Ruthy stood again hands out to Kuja, Kuja looked that her hands confuse like he don't know what to do next. Ruthy grab his hands and pull him up, Kuja grab hold of Ruthy around the shoulders so he wouldn't fall again, he looked at her dark green eyes, shock, he never been at close to a woman since he put a sleeping spell on Garnet, She smiled at him, Kuja thought " she nice to me, gentile too, why?" Ruthy said " Ummm.......I think we better go now." Ruthy and Kuja walk down the path with Kuja arm still around Ruthy's shoulders, Ruthy right arm is around Kuja's waist to support him, Kuja stumbled now and then, Ruthy laughed every time he did, still laughing " This is no good, you need to rest a bit and I know were." looking at Madain Sari  
  
Ruthy help Kuja to walk, when they got there all the moogles run to the house, " That's a nice welcome." Ruthy said with a hint of sarcastically, Ruthy tock Kuja to the house, the moogles were talking as Ruthy and Kuja walk in, the moogles run into the kitchen, Ruthy help Kuja to a chair, " Right, you stay here wile I get food and some thing to drink." said Ruthy to Kuja who is be willed by the ordeal, Ruthy went in to the kitchen, the moogles were all hiding from her, Ruthy put her hands in a fist and put them on her hips and said in a clear and calm voice " Its all right, you come out now [hands waving to the moogles] we are just resting for a bit and then we are off. ok?", The moogles come out from they hiding places one by one, there were a few adults and a few babies all together, one of the babies moogles come right to her, Ruthy can't help herself and pick it up, then she notes the mother where on the table looking worried, Ruthy walk up to the little one's mother and giving it back to her" see I not going to harm anyone there and neither will Kuja.", the moogles both fly off the table, Ruthy thought what can they eat and then she click her fingers and a big , boiled ham and a big, crusty, circular white loaf appear, then Ruthy turn to the stove and with a quick, circular move flick of her right hand the stove were alit, then with that same hand she fill and lifted the kettle to the stove. Then Ruthy pick up the ham and loaf and walk in to were Kuja is sitting " Hope this do [placing them down on the table, looking for something] oh I forgot the butter and knives." She clicked her fingers and a bread and butter knives along with butter on a plate, Kuja looked at Ruthy and finally said " You.......How?" pointing at the knives. Ruthy pick up the bread knives as she sat down the a chair by Kuja " It time to tell you a bit about myself and a bit about your self and you will been shock about it" Ruthy waving the bread knives around in a circle, Kuja looking a bit scare.  
  
Mean wile back at Lindblum castle.......  
  
The crystal group is sitting down in the guest room and the hologram have just finish again, the group is in shock, "So, You tell me at you two are they parents and this [wavering his hand] Garland kidnap them to destroy this world and WILL YOU TWO STOP THAT." said Draco looking at Cookie and Griffin with a bag each full of cookies eating away, Cookie give him the two finger sign and Griffin looked at him with a evil glair haft hiding his bag " And I bet he's the one who cause the war on Earth." Beowulf said as he pointing with his palm facing up, "You are right, when he kidnap Kuja and Zidane, the people who come to worship us gods and they only find the temple in ruins, they through that a other kingdom destroy it and they stared the war." Herma explained, just then a moogle came running out of puff " LADY EIKO!!!!!!!!" Eiko came towards her "what's wrong?" with a worried tone in her viose."HE'S BACK, HE'S BACK, he's back, he's back!!!" the moogle shaking in Eiko's arms, Eiko stroking it to calming it down, crystals group is sitting looking at them wonder what's going on and Freya, Garnet, Vivi, Quina, Amarant, Zidane were standing around them concern, in a claming voice Eiko said "Who is back?" the moogle look at Zidane and a quiver in her voice "Ku.........Ku.........Ku........Kuja!!!!!", the two gangs jump up and the same time they all said "!!!!!!KUJA!!!!!!!!" Garnet shocks "It can't be, he 's dead. "Amarant said in his plane tone "Kuja been dead for weeks", "Kuja back, will he kill more Zidane?" a worried looking Quina looking around for Zidane, "Zidane!" Garnet went up to a very shock Zidane who is sitting on a bed with his hands behind his neck, his arms is resting on his legs, Garnet kneeled in front of him, placing her left hand on his knee and the right one on his left cheek gently rubbing it, Zidane looking up to her, met her eyes with his, placing his left hand on top of her's, give a little smile and he relies that she scared, concern and her hands shock and so did her voice " Zzzidane, what's wworng? Iii know it must bbeen a shock to yyou, it is for me." Zidane look around the room then finally spoke " I'm going" " we all bloody are" shouted Blank from the stairs who be listing to their conation for a while, "Why are you guys standing there, Boss is getting a ship ready. We heard everything " Blank and the two groups run to the docking yard.  
  
BACK WITH RUTHY AND KUJA  
  
Ruthy is just finishing her drink and Kuja finishes his food, " I cant believe it, I am from Earth, not Terra." Kuja smiled "Ruthy" Ruthy looked at him putting down the mug. " Will you help me to come more like - Zidane?" Ruthy sat back into her chair, smiled " sure, why not. Are you finished?" looking that his plate, Kuja nodded, Kuja and Ruthy stood up, Ruthy waved her hand over the table and the plates, mugs and the food disappear, "spin round" Ruthy said as she twirl her finger, Kuja span round on the spot, Ruthy click her fingers and a small whirl wind of gold circle when around Kuja and rise up him, his old clothes disappear and his new ones are a dark blue jeans and blue top slimier to his brother and hands cuffs, his boots are silver colour like his hair, his tail stuck out from his jeans, his hair tied back in to a pony tail with a dark blue , the gold wind disappear, Kuja looked at himself, he was a bit shock at first but he like it (I hope), "right." Ruthy said in a clear voice but mischievous tone as well rubbing her hands together "you need to know how to use that tail of yours and you also need to know how to climb, jump, run, dogged thing, roll and few more thing as well but we cross that bridge when we come to it, now come on." Ruthy dragging Kuja out of the house.  
  
  
  
BACK WITH THE OTHERS  
  
They are on a ship and about to land that Madain Sari.  
  
" I hope that girl of yours is o.k. with that Kuja round" Baku shaping his sword looking that Darco, Darco laugh " Its is Kuja I'm worried about, Ruthy can be...... how shale I put this....." " psychotic." Branwen said, " nuts" said Beowulf, " outrageously dangerous" spoke Eirwen, Griffin just looked that them stupid "SHE THE GODDESS OF CHAOS AND SHE'S THE MOTHER OF EVIL ITS SELF." " Baby is fun, loyal and cool" Cookie smiled, Griffin said to Cookie " Only cause she gives you sugar and you gives coffee and mineral water, and the both of you go round coursing mayhem and chaos." Cookie just sat there and said " Baby chaos, im mayhem." " We are landing at Madain Sari." A pilot said in a clear voice so everyone can hear him. The three groups, the crystal gang, the Tantalus Troup and Zidane and co, they grab their weapons and run in, the moogles were waiting for them, Eiko spoke to them " Where are they?", before they can answer her the ground shake, the gangs run towards the cliff, rocks and boulders rolling down the cliff by the river opposite the Wall of Sacred Beasts.  
  
  
  
I am soooooooo sorry that it took sooooooo long and a short one. I will get started on the next chap.  
  
C u soon (I hope).  
  
Luvs Dragon lady Ruth 


	4. Chap 4: The lovebirds: Part 1

A/N: Hi again, im sooooo sssooorrrrrrrrryyy at it took so long, I had a mental block and Christmas, and a few problems here and there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chap 4  
  
  
  
  
  
The lovebirds: Part 1  
  
  
  
The three groups, the crystal gang, the Tantalus Troup and Zidane and co, they grab their weapons and run in, the moogles were waiting for them, Eiko spoke to them " Where are they?", before they can answer her the ground shake, the gangs run towards the cliff, rocks and boulders rolling down the cliff by the river opposite the Wall of Sacred Beasts.  
  
"What the fuck?" shouted Griffin, They looked on in horror that this mountain IS collapsing and destroying everything and anything in its path, Garnet and Eiko are about to use their summing power but Freya stop them " Why have you stop them, they are the only ones who can stop this." Vivi pointed it out, "I stop them cause they will kill Ruthy before we can get any answer out of her" Freya pointed at the top of the mountain, " and look who with her." Amarant said in an angry tone, everyone looks up and there two people..Ruthy and Kuja. " Oh shit!" said Beowulf " They're goin' to jump" "WHAT!!!!" everyone who don't know her well in unison.  
  
Just then Ruthy and Kuja jump in front of the rocks and boulders and started running down the mountain for their lives, dogging and weaving the rock and boulders with ease, as they got closer to the cliff's edge, Draco shouted " EVERYONE, MOVE" the big groups parted into two little groups either side, Ruthy and Kuja came to the cliff's edge and leaped off it, when they came to landing on the other side, Ruthy landed on her feet with grace of a gymnast on this a still boulder with her tail grown back and still to keep her balance, Kuja on the other hand landed in a heap on the ground underneath her, Ruthy turned and giggle at him on how he as landed, click her fingers and everything were back to normal, then she looked around and seen the expression on the Gaias faces , Ruthy jump down off the rock in front of Kuja, Ruthy looked at everyone, Kuja turned the right side up and stood, he is a bit scared as he looked around knowing they are here to kill him or put him under arrest. The Gaias are ready about for anything that Kuja MIGHT do, the crystal people looked at her like it's a every day thing, Draco had his arms folded across him, Beowulf hands on hips, Eirwen and Branwen stood on the side of Draco and Beowulf with hands by their sides, their birds on a dead tree near by, Cookie gives her a smile and as of Griffin well he's the smartest of them all he hiding behind Cookie as he know at Ruthy will not and has never hurt or harm Cookie.  
  
Zidane came up to Ruthy, looked at her then looked at his brother, " Why is Kuja hiding behind Ruthy? And is he holding on to her" thought Zidane noticing that Kuja is holing on to Ruthy hips and he is pale, "okay guys" Zidane said " I think hes on our side now." Everyone put their weapons away, Garnet walk up to Kuja, Kuja let go of Ruthy, Ruthy step to the side a bit to let Kuja thought, Garnet and Kuja face each other, to everyone amazement Kuja bowed to Garnet " It a pleaser to see you are well, Your Highness" Kuja spoke in a well manner.  
  
"I think we should go to Alexandria castle and I will explain everything" Ruthy said, Kuja step towards Ruthy "Me and Kuja meet you there" Ruthy grab holed of Kuja's hands and with the other hand she use it to whistled and a red dragon appeared, Ruthy drag Kuja up some old builds, the dragon came to land near by them, " We meet you lot there" Ruthy said as she and Kuja jump on it, and with that the red dragon open its wings and took off at a very fast speed, "Come on people, we can't stand round there, Baby is going to be there before us" Cookie said in a ' I have run out of cookies and I will kill someone if I don't get some soon' tone.  
  
  
  
In Alexandria castle.  
  
Beatrix is wearing her wedding dress for fitting as the women are going around her making adjustment to it; Steiner is in one of the big halls sorting out the few thing.  
  
"Likely I am ONLY wearing this once" Beatrix though as the women pick up their things and left the room, she looked in the mirror, she smiled, then she seen the mirror image of what looks like Zidane, " OH Zidane, you are back already" and she turn around, she gasp in shock " Hello General Beatrix." Kuja spoke in his plain, flat tone; Beatrix instinctively went of her sword by her side, she could not feel it there, she looked down to see where it is, then she relies she wearing her wedding dress. She have to act and fast, Kuja walk to her slowly, "I'm unarmed and I can't believe that he's STILL ALIVE, and there is NOTHING I can do about it but." Beatrix thought as she looking at Kuja not taking her eyes off him for a second, Beatrix cant believe what was happen, she drew in a big breath and shouted " STEINER HELP!!!!!!", Steiner heard his loves helpless cries and run up to her room, busted through the doors and in to her room, "KUJA" Steiner shouted as he drew his sword, just then Ruthy came behind Steiner walk trot to Kuja " there you are, I been looking for you every were and when I heard her screams, I came as fast as I can before you get yourself kill, oh hi I'm Ruthy aka Baby and you are?", there was a silent as Beatrix and Steiner are too stunned to said anything, Kuja broke the silent " Her name is General Beatrix, she commend the soldiers here. So were did you go any way? Turn to face Ruthy, "I when to the kitchen to teach the Qu's how to cook cookies cause when Cookie get here she kill me. Come on Kuja you can help it nice to meet you Bea and nice to seen you again Rusty but we got to go." Ruthy grinned and she drag Kuja out of the room and down to the kitchen. Steiner and Beatrix looked at each other as Ruthy and Kuja talking get faint " You look beautiful, love" Steiner said as put his sword away and holing his wife to be.  
  
The three gangs just arrive at the castle and look at Beatrix and Steiner, Beatrix is back into her uniform, and they came running to their Queen, " you Highness" Steiner and Beatrix bowing to her, " We need to get you out of here because." Steiner were stop of Garnet hand when up to stop him and she finish his sentence " Because Kuja back and he is here and where is he now? Steiner." Beatrix answer for him " Kuja went to the kitchen with some girl to make something called cookies" "COOKIES" Cookie run to the kitchen, " Rrrrrriiiggghhhtttt, She off and YOU got some explaining to do." Draco looking at Ruthy with an evilly look and arms folded in front of he, right hand fingers drumming on his left elbow.  
  
AFTER SOME TIME AND A HELL OF THE LOT OF EXPLAINING  
  
" And that the hole truth" Ruthy looking a bit worried, Steiner spoke " So let me get this, you give him a NEW life." Ruthy nodded, "so WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINK ABOUT? BRINGING THAT DEMON BACK TO LIFE, HE IS GOING TO KILL EVERYONE AND DESTROY THIS WORLD!!!!!!!!!!." Steiner shouted at Ruthy, Ruthy stood her ground, looking dead at Steiner, her hair and tail a deep red with a black trips, Griffin notice this, Griffin putting his hands in the t- form siding "hold on now, time out people, Steiner you need to shut up I MEAN you need to shut up, Baby please chill out." His hands gone from the t- form to praying, Ruthy huffed and walk out, "Lord Adelbert Steiner, You should have not done that. Ruth will be wary of you from now on. " Eirwen schooled him, Draco add to it, " She right, did you see the colours Baby turn to?" Steiner stayed quit as Draco contained " a deep red and black, that's her way of telling us that's she's angry and she kill and destroy anything or anyone and this case YOU. It's lucky you didn't REALLY piss her off." There was a big long silent from everyone, until.... " Griffin!!!, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!!!!!!" Ruthy voice bellowed, "I better find out what she wants." Griffin said before he run to where the shout came from.  
  
When Griffin got to Ruthy, she is the kitchen, with Zidane, Kuja, Herne and Herma laughing looking at this a very large jar with bold black writing on it saying ' Cookie jar', " Meee and Kujaaaaaaa were heeeeelllppppping the Qu's with cooking cookies aaaaand wwweeeeee tttiippp ssoomee oooffff hhhheerr vodka in and Coookie thought what a cool idea and at first she eat one then other oonnnnee affteer ooottttthhhheerr." Ruthy tried to explain, Griffin looked at her seeing her back to her original golden colour, He spoke in a puzzling tone to his voice " So were is she now?" Ruthy and Kuja couldn't stop laughing and just looked at Griffin with a HUGE grin, * hic* Griffin walk up to the cookie jar, lifted up the lid, look in and put the lid back down, then took the lid off completely, Ruthy and Kuja and the rest were buckle, Ruthy finally calm down after 10 minuets while Griffin help very drunk Cookie out of her large jar. "Hey Griffin, I 'made' a house for us lot to live in while we are here, its just out the castle. I'll transport you two there," Ruthy said and raising her hands above Griffin and Cookie heads, they both disappear.  
  
Griffin found him in side the house living room with Cookie's arm is round his neck and Griffin is holding on to her to keep her up, " come on, and time for you to sober up." Griffin said all most dragging Cookie to her room, As Griffin walk to past the big living room, he notices a sign above the door way saying ' Bed rooms', as he walk down the long corridor he seen doors with names on them 'Beowulf and Brawn' names is on a copper plate mounted on a big pine wooden door with big heavy brass handles and hinges on the left side of the corridor, on the right side is the same wooden door with 'Griffin and Cookie' on the copper plate, Griffin looked a bit pleased, Kick the door open, walk in with Cookie hanging on to him, Griffin put Cookie on to the bed, Cookie just flop over to the pillows as Griffin sign at her and walk out back to the living room, The living room is big, rectangle with a sitting area down from the ground in the middle of the room, on one side of the room is a big firer place with a settee in front of it, there is a swing door, Griffin when to the swing door to the kitchen, the kitchen is smallish but spacey, the door to lead to Alexandria is right opposed the swing door to the living room, the sink is next to the door that's leads to the town with a window above it, the many cupboards are place carefully around the kitchen, ' Right, let get Cookie a drink' as he look in the many cupboards for a glass.  
  
He went back to his and Cookies bed room with the drink for Cookie, as Griffin walk in and up to her, looked at Cookie, giggle quietly, put the drink on the bed side cabinet, " Let sort you out" as he just said that he remember a spell that Ruthy had tort him to become more human. Griffin stood up, close his eyes and he wispier the spell, a cloud of dark grey surround him, it took only a few seconds, but it seem an hour or so, as the cloud disappear, Griffin look that himself, he is shock that one of Ruthy's spell work, He sat back down, stared to pull out Cookie's hair pins and put them next to the drink, Cookie looked at him, "Griffin??? Is that you?" Cookie said in a daze tone. " Yea, it is, what do ya think?" Griffin reply, Cookie sat up with help with Griffin and handed her the drink, " here, drink this, it will clear your head." Cookie tried to grab the glass but miss it, Griffin help her by putting her hand on the glass and drinking it, after she finish the drink, Griffin put the glass back on the bed side cabinet, Cookie looked at Griffin again, Griffin looked back at Cookie, his heart is beating fast as well his breathing, Cookie reach out to Griffin hand and close her fingers around his, her heart is beating and breathing as just as fast as Griffin's, Griffin pull her closer to him, they lean into each other and...kiss.   
  
A/N: I am sorry again. I hate having mental blocks. I will try my best to do more couples in my next chaps. So hope I seen you soon. OH I would read Cheena Son, Satin doll and my good friend Valkyrie, The future world. Thank you both for your reviews. 


	5. Chap 5: The Lovebirds: Part 2

The lovebirds: Part 2  
  
Draco and Eirwen were walking round the town looking at a few stalls; Eirwen is looking at some fabric, Draco is looking at a food stalls, as he glances that her, " well, I don't know if I should ask her tonight at the restaurant." Draco thought to him self while he put his hand in his pocket, fingerling with a small black velvet box. Eirwen notices this and paid for the fabric she like, smile and look at him then blush "what are you looking that?" Eirwen ask Draco, Draco remove his hand quickly, " Nothing sweetie!" Draco replied sharply looking like someone put ice down his back. Just then people running up the street, some were screaming, some were running into near by houses and the rest looking scared and watch, Draco and Eirwen looked around at the people, then they seen why they are so weary, it was Kuja walk up the street thinking to him self, 'How long as it been since I have walk this town. And the people haven't forgotten me around here. This new life can be more... difficult and where is Ruthy." As Kuja looking around at the people looking and feeling scared, worried and wonder what is he doing here because they heard that Kuja IS dead and what does he what. Draco and Eirwen stared to walk over to Kuja, then they both seen Ruthy running from the side road up to Kuja, Draco grab Eirwen arm to stop her for moving a another step and watch Ruthy what she is about to do, Ruthy jump on Kuja, he court her, her legs rap around his as Kuja garb hold of her ass and they kiss, EVERYONE look in that them both, then look that one other, gossiping and kids came out to have a look to see what is going on, A big group of kids came out of little lane, they have two long rope and a hand size red ball, a little girl with the red ball came running out chasing the ball, the ball rolled past the grouped kids and roll straight to Kuja and Ruthy, the little girl ran out to them and stop just before them, Kuja and Ruthy spot her, Kuja put Ruthy down, they looked that her, Kuja pick up the ball, looked that ball puzzled, "Babe, what is this?" Kuja said in a puzzled tone, Ruthy just say " it's called a ball, Kuja darling " Kuja looked that it stupid, Draco and Eirwen looked that each other and mouth '!!????!!!! Babe, Darling!!????!!!!' "Come here Kuja." said Ruthy as she grab the ball off Kuja, walk over to the little girl, " Here you are..." looked at the group of kids noticing the rope, looking back to Kuja "... Kuja, how about a little game of jump rope? It would be fun." Kuja shrugged his shoulder, ".HAY KIDS CAN WE PLAY?" the kids looked that each other and run over the Ruthy and Kuja, there are about 5 kids, 2 girls and 3 boys came running over to Ruthy, Kuja and the little the girl, " Right, what are your names?" Ruthy said kneeing down, the little girl with the ball spoke " I'm Dawn and these are my friends Clair and Tara, Chris, Tom and Dale" Ruthy stood up " Hi, I'm Ruthy and this is Kuja, and we need two tall people and know who.. DRACO, EIRWEN WILL YOU." Holding up the ropes, Draco and Eirwen look at each other and shock their heads, then walk over to the group, they kook the rope ends.  
  
Branwen is in the library looking that some history and spells book when Beowulf walk in " What are you doing Babe?" Beowulf said as he hugs her round her neck " Hello, I am looking thought some of these book there, the spells here are like our spell to transform ones, and some like Baby's magic. But this is new to me" Branwen close the book she was reading and put it to a side, rise her hand and a book from the 3rd middle shelf came out and floated to them, " The scholars here found this some years ago and they don't know what it because there was three pieces, it is a puzzle for me"  
  
Beowulf: 'Why don't you give it to Baby to have a look at, she good that solving things like this?' (pick up the pieces of the book and started to walking out of the room and heading to the town) Branwen: 'Yea, She does have the mind of it, don't ask my how but she does.. where is she now?'  
  
Be: 'Baby and Kuja went outside of the town, she said Kuja training need some training.'  
  
Br: 'They are getting along pretty well, don't you think.'  
  
Be: (low tone) ' Yea, too well for my liking' (arms folding)  
  
Br: (jokily smiling) 'Baby is trying to get Kuja to be more " friendlier" , after his past life.'  
  
Be : I know that but how must "friendlier", I hope he doesn't get too "friendly" to Ruthy or hurt her in any way, coz if he does I'm going to....'  
  
Br: [stop walking] [hand in hips] Oh! Are you in love with Ruth. [hands over mouth] Noooo, You are going behind my back.'  
  
Be: (turning round to look that her, shock) No no no it's not like that babe, it's just that she can be very very weak person. (Cupping his hands around her hand, looking deep in her eyes, having a panic look on his face) She like my little sis.  
  
Br: it is a joke, my sweet but you readily care for her?  
  
Be: Yea I do after I found her like that.  
  
~~~~~# FLASHBACK#~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Crystal group is inspecting the damages of Earth.  
  
Draco, Eirwen, Beowulf, Branwen, Cookie and Griffin have spit up and are looking around for anything.  
  
Draco(Pick up a small pieces of brunt out crystal then throw then back down): Nothing!!!, there's not one living crystal there.  
  
Eirwen(sad look(): 'I know but we need to find out more as what as happen.'  
  
Branwen, Griffin and Cookie came to join the group.  
  
Dra: 'Any luck?'  
  
Br: 'No.'  
  
Co: 'Nothing.'  
  
Gr: ' like hell'  
  
Everyone went quiet, Draco, Branwen, Griffin are looking round the dark, empty place apart from black, broking crystals and boulders that use to be a big, grand palace that once to house the Earth life crystal. Cookie and Eirwen sat down on the boulders near by, looking down.  
  
'GET OVER HERE FAST!!!' Beowulf shouted from the some bit away from them, they run as quickly over the broking crystals and some rocks and boulders, as they came close were Beowulf is, they see him holding a little girl in his arms, with blood and burses and black dragon is on a big rock over looking like it was on guard and the red dragon is looking on, nuzzling her. Cookie took one look and rush over and started to hold out her hands as to said I what to hold her, Griffin stop her doing so, Cookie  
  
Branwen: 'She is..alive but she very weak '  
  
Draco (concerned): 'We need to get her out of here and fast!!'  
  
Eirwen rise her hands and a giant circle arppied, the black dragon jump in, the girl spoke  
  
Little girl: 'nunnnnnn, who are u? Can you take me to Terra?'  
  
Be: 'Shhhhhhhh, you need your stealth, you'll be ok now'  
  
Little girl: 'Ok'  
  
The little girl look up to him, smiled but her smile did not last, her eyes closes, breathing slowed down and head slump next to his chest, her free arm drop beside her and hung louse, with her last breath she took in then it. ..Stop.  
  
Beowulf:[shaking her lightly] 'Hay!! Don't you die on me now. Hay!! Wake up!! Eirwen hurry up will ya'  
  
Eirwen wave them and the circle glowed a bright white, the hole group were in they home on the another world, Eirwen has transported them to the healing room, the room has got a bed, loads of crystal, herbs and jars and bottles of medicine. Beowulf put her on the bed, Branwen check her again, 'her pulse is weak' Griffin is holding back Cookie as she worried about her ' Cookie! They know what they are doing' Griffin said as he pick Cookie up and carried her out of the room. Draco fowled them out and closes the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cookie, Griffin and Draco wait in the living room, Draco is pashing up and down the room, Cookie and Griffin are sitting down on a very big chair.  
  
Cookie: 'What is taking them soooooo long (look that the room door) What if some 'appen?' (Cookie gets up from the chair) (Griffin grips her hands and genially pulls back to neck to him)  
  
Griffin: ' Don't worry, She be fine'  
  
The door open, they all look up to see who it is, Eirwen came out, she sign look at them, then she smiled ' You can go in, if you what to.' Griffin turn to Cookie but Cookie was all ready inside; they soon followed her in,  
  
Cookie was sitting next to the little girl, holing her hand and the dragons were each side of the ; Branwen were cleaning up the room, Griffin came up next to Cookie and places his hand on her shoulder, then he notices a dark orange crystal round her neck, her look up the Beowulf, Eirwen and Branwen. Before he could say anything Branwen answered 'Yes it is, She respond to Amber quite quickly..' Beowulf cut in as he cleaning up ' ... And it's the last thing we tried'. Eirwen just put a jar back on the shelf when the girl woke up.  
  
Cookie: ' Hello there'  
  
(They stop what ever they are doing and came round her)  
  
Beowulf: ' You give us ... wellllll me a scare.'  
  
Draco: ' So wot is ya name, girl?'  
  
(the girl sat up , Cookie helps her)  
  
Girl: ' I'm Ruthy'  
  
~~~~~~~~# END FLASHBACK #~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beowulf and Branwen just walking to town when they see Baby, Kuja, Draco, Eirwen and some kids playing jump rope, Branwen and Beowulf look at each other, then walk over to them, Branwen shook her head then said in the most sarky way ' Come on you lot, children (pointing to Baby, Kuja, Draco, Eirwen) get home and do some work', Baby, Kuja, Draco, Eirwen stop playing and followed then both out of the town. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -___________________________________________________ A/N: I'm so sorry that it took soooo loooong and if I don't get more reviews I might take this off. Thank you for all those reviews I had so far, 


	6. Chap 6: The Secret

Beowulf and Branwen just walking to town when they see Ruthy, Kuja, Draco, Eirwen and some kids playing jump rope, Branwen and Beowulf look at each other, then walk over to them, Branwen shook her head then said in the most sarky way ' Come on you lot, children (pointing to Ruthy, Kuja, Draco, Eirwen) get home and do some work', Ruthy, Kuja, Draco, Eirwen stop playing and followed then both out of the town.  
  
As they when into the house they went to the middle sitting area.  
  
Branwen waited for every one to sit down, ' were is Griffin and Cookie ?', Branwen handed the book pieces to Ruthy, Ruthy's eyes widen with glee, sat down with the pieces, reading them slowly. Draco went to their bed room, open the door and see them in a orkward prising, Griffin and Cookie frose in horror, ' right to two, get dress and get your asses out there, we got some work to do' , Ruthy is sitting on the floor, inbeween Kuja legs, Kuja looking over Ruthy shouder as her as she reads the book, storking her arms, his tail round her wast as the tip wiching, like it as if Kuja is tikling her stomcet, Ruthy keep pusting his tail away but Kuja keep on tickling her, smiling and gigging, Zidane, Garnet and the rest are sitting opsite them, wachting them and seeing Kuja beening..........well nomle, then ruthy put the book pieces on the table, gap holed of the anoring tail, 'Right, thats it Kuja you are going to get it now!', has she jump on Kuja and starts tickling him , when Griffin and Cookie walk in, Beowulf came in as well from the kinchin with some drinks, Cookie went to sit down next to Eirwen and Branwen, talking to them but Beowulf put the drinks on the table, looking at Kuja with a sly, evil gilt in his eyes, not taking the look off them, Kuja turn to him, as he did Kuja remeber that look, he stop tickling Ruthy, Ruthy stop as well, loking back and fore Kuja and Beowulf, Ruthy look at Beowulf as to said dont you dare, Griffin, who is standing behine them, who had a simler look in his eyes as Beowulf did, Beowulf looking up to Griffin as to signle him to keep an eye out of Ruthy an the other eye on Kuja,  
  
Griffin, frolded his arms cross his chest and stand over Kuja to confrem what Beowulf have ordered, Griffin looked down at kuja like a preader looked that its prey, Ruthy notices this, so she sat next to a very scared Kuja, Ruthy looked back and fore that Griffin and Beowulf with narow eyes, gowing softly, Giffin back off, so did Beowulf, Ruthy went back to the book, Ruthy eyes widen, than shary look at Garnet and Eiko, ' Thoes crytsals.... ' pionting to Garnet penten and Eiko's ear ring '.... they are use to be one big crystal.' 'So why have it been brocken into four peceies?' Garnet asked 'And how come they are in diffen places? Zidane added, ' Well.......' Ruthy begin, looking at Zidane '..... the summors lived all over Giga, and they whated to have an alines with this conntet......' poited to the ground '...... so they give each "ruler" a peace of a crystal as sign of that alinencs'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~A FEW HOURS LATER OF TALKING ABOUT EVERYTHING AND ANYTHING.~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
' Well, its be fun plus now I know more about my people.' Garnet said as she stued up ' Yea.....' as Zidane streach '.......its getting dark and we have a a full day tomorrow' Every one got up from, and left the house, Ruthy put the book in her shouder bag and put the bag over head, as Kuja head towraods the door, when Griffin stoud in the way, 'And where in hell are you going?' Giffin said angly as Beowulf stoud inbewteen Kuja and Ruthy as he was protecing her, ' What are you doing? i'm going with him, if you like or not' Ruthy lok at them both Beowulf and Griffin as she pust Beowulf aside as well as Griffin. Ruthy and Kuja walk out of the house, Ruthy stop and truned back to them 'If you think of stoping me, you have to kill me frsit and stop proticing me!!!', with a door slaming, Ruthy was out of the house leving a very bewiled Griffin and Beowulf.  
  
Ruthy and Kuja got to his desert palace, Kuja help Ruth off his dragon, quick silver, ' thank you Quick silver, and here have this.' Ruthy give him some meat, the dragon took it of her, and flu away. Kuja took her to the transproter and it strated to glow blue, Next thing she know she where in Kuja's room, ' Just as I left it' Kuja said as he look around, as Ruthy work on a bit away from him, she put her finger on a table and look that the underneath her finger, look at it in descuste 'But it needs a bit of clean up', Kuja look at her, then rise his arms and with a flash of silver magic, the room and the rest of the palace, 'Is that better for you?' Kuja said as he walk over to her, Ruthy flop down on the soft bed, sign deeply, Kuja cilm on top of her and kiss her passantly, Ruthy started to undo his shirtt, Kuja sat up a bit bring ruthy up with him and silping her shoe- string top off her, ' This is going to be fun' Ruthy spoke after they brok the kiss and started to undo his trousers, but Kuja haveing a bit of a trouble undoing hers, ' Come here' Ruthy sturd up off the bed and showen him how to undo her trousers, Ruthy and Kuja srip off them selves, Ruthy went on the bed as Kuja cilmb on top of her again, kiss her up her body untill he reashes her full red lusches lips, they kiss passanetly.  
  
The next morring. Kuja work up frist, look to his angel, not anyone elst's angel but HIS angel, ~* wow, i can believe i done that last night and she let me as well but why did she what to be with me and why did she bring me back to this world that i tryed to desory and killed so many people*~ , He thorgth as he stock her hair, she stur a bit as she snugle up to Kuja, He holed her tight close to him, 'I love you' Kuja wishper in to her ear, 'I love you too' Ruthy said quiletly , Kuja genily place the still half asleep Ruthy on the bed and move to get out of bed, he rap a silver roab around him, as he magicly fill the kettle and lift it onto the storve, Ruthy sat up holing the thick cotton quilt around her, rubing her eyes, she conser up a roab for her self and put it on as she glanes over the kuja whos was making the drinks, she signed of happyiness and smiled but deep side she knew that something is going on the the world and its bad for everond expleasely for her and Kuja but she have to keep it hidden away from her friends and now her lover, Kuja poring the hot water into the cups thinking what will this life have store for him next? but something that the back of his head that was telling him that she is keeping a sercet from him, ' your coffee is done' as him walk over to the table that Ruthy has leid out with some hot things on its, Kuja put Ruthy's mug by her and look that the things that she made like the bread when they met back in Madain Sari, ' What are thoses?' Kuja pointed that the things, 'right........' Ruthy point that the pile of round , flat, thin onens '........ These are are called Pancakes, you can eat cold or hot with Butter or this....' Picking up a bottle with dark amber liquid in it '.... surp and the other is called quaons and u can also eat them hot or cold, you realy dont need to eat them with butter cos it mainly made out of it' as toke the some of the pancakes and places them on the plate and put butter on them.  
  
Back that the other  
  
Griffin, Cookie, Beowulf, Branwen, Eirwen and Draco were talk over breckfast about Ruthy. And all were a deeply sadden.  
  
' I dont like it Draco, she spent the night with him' Griffin said with a bit of anger inhis voise.  
  
Drago: ' I dont like it evether, but we all know wots going to happen and these nothing we can do about it'  
  
Beowulf: ' She like a sister to us'  
  
' More like a drauter.' said Draco with a sign.  
  
'we have failed to protec her from any more harm' Branwen signed.  
  
' But we do not know wot she been thorgth, her has no memberies, she was only 6 when we found her and she was in one hell of a mess and she didnt like men much but us lot cos we help her' Griffin said as he take a sip of his tea.  
  
' Yea, but to see her like this, with someone and beeing happy' Cookie said with sadden tone to her viose.  
  
'But she know what she is doing and what have to be done' Eirwen said frimly.  
  
'Right.....' Draco said and everyone look up to him '..... she older now and she knows how to fight (Giffin chork then look that him with weired and with a chorth ) and how to stay alive, She had a shit from hell from the past and all we can do is to stay here and keep an eye on her and try our dammest to keep her safe and.......... prepear for war'  
  
( A/N what do u think???? good or bad, just tell and what do what to happen next because im have not idear , that why it took me so long armouk other shit and yes i know, i spelling is shit and i dont have spell check. my p.c is fucked.) 


	7. Chap 7: The big surprise for all to know

The big surprise to all. 

'Right...' Draco said and everyone look up to him '... she older now and she knows how to fight (Griffin choke then look that him with weird and with a choked) and how to stay alive, She had a shit from hell from the past and all we can do is to stay here and keep an eye on her and try our dammest to keep her safe and... prepare for war'

6 months as past, Draco and his gang all were practising with a varies of weapons and magic and Beaten and Stener been marred about 3 and half months and they are talking about anything.

Bea: 'I have been thinking'

Ste: ' About what?'

Bea: 'About me giving up as the general'

Ste: 'WHAT!'

Bea: 'Only for a wile'

He stop walking, Sterner look that her with a "what she up to" looks on his face. Beatix walk on a bit and stop a bit from him, turn around to face him, ' Well Albert, I been thinking I should calm down and become more of a wife and I also like to come a... mother' Beatix said with a smile on her face as Stener's grew bigger, he walk over quickly and give her a kiss and a hug, 'just imaging me a father and you a mother' Sterner said hardly contain his excitement,

Bea: ' I know and I got some bad news as well'

'What is it?' Sterner worriedly said cupping her face looking deep in her eyes.

'I over herd that our Queen and the thief are all ready marred' Beatix calmly said, Sterner kiss her then walk off, quietly curing to himself, Beatix stood there, shacking her head.

Garnet and Zidane were walking hand in hand along the lake as the morning sun just hit it,

Gar: 'anit is beautiful'

Zid: 'yea'

Gar: 'Its reminds of when we got married'

Zid: ' Yea, about that, did you marry me to get pass or did you really whated to marry me?'

' Well,...' Garnet started and sitting down on the bench '... I think that the time I was scared and we need to got through and when I heard that when people get married to get though I tort I had no chose but get married, but I felt so scared but yet clam,...' Zidane sat down next to her, he can tell that she having a hard time siding all this so he held her hands in his hands '... And when we got married , I felt scared and I can't believe that I done it, but my mind was on my people and my kingdom. The more I thought about us marred I started to like it, and now I'm glad that I married you.' Just before Zidane can kiss her, Sterner came running that them, Garnet and Zidane stud up, Sterner said in a stern tone ' We need to talk'

Back with the other gang, Draco were giving Ruthy a lecher,

Draco: 'What the hell are you doing Ruth, You have a job to do'

Ruthy: 'I know'

D: 'Look Ruthy, We need Kuja to bring out Garland out to the open, and after we kill him ,than you do what you like with Kuja'

Griffin: 'Ruthy, He is going to get you in a hell of a all of trouble'

Ruthy just look away from them and hug her legs,

Beowulf: ' What has he done to you? did he hurt you?'

Ruthy: ' He didn't do nothing to me, he don't know anything as well'

Griffin: 'well thats good cos if he knew that you are using him to get to Garland'

Cookie, Branwen and Eirwen came in with food and drink and place it in the table, They all look up that Ruthy and look that her eyes, then they stop and look that each other, then back at Ruthy and put down everything and sat next to her, the blokes look that each other as well then that the girls.

Griffin: 'What is going on?'

Branwen: ' Ruthy, What have you done?' as she stork Ruthy's hair.

Beowulf: 'What have she done?'

Eirwen: ' Branwen, back off, How are you feeling?'

Cookie: 'You are coping ok, aint you?'

Draco: ' Riight, everyone calm down, What have she done girls?' as he folded his arms.

The girls look at each other, Ruthy looks at Eirwen, Eirwen nodded, and said in a calm as she put her arm around Ruthy, 'She's Pregnant.'

Draco, Beowulf, and Griffin:** '!WHAT!'**

Draco: **'WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING**!'

Ruthy: ' I was thinking about how mush life I have miss out and I'm making it up for it'

Draco: (with his facein one hand and the other waving in a circle at Ruthy)' When I said _use_ him and _pump him for infor_ , _this_is** not** what I had in mind.'

Standing up, Ruthy said 'And I did, Garland is dead in a place called Terra and the only way we can get there is through the island that disappeared when Kuja destroyed it'

Ruthy stop, Griffin and Beowulf are sliming away, looking behind her, Ruthy span around, Ruthy were horrified seeing Kuja standing there with a shock and hurt, he turned and went out to his dragon, 'Kuja, Wait!' Ruthy run after him and grasp him in time.

Ruthy: 'Look, Kuja, I can explain...'

Kuja: 'No need to,(hitting her hand away from him)I heard enough, you use me to get to Garland and you got what you need of me and you and your friends now know that he is dead and you will throw me away like Garland have done.' with that Kuja jump on Quick Silver and flew away. Ruthy is on the floor, crying her heart out, Beowulf and Griffin came each side of her and pick her up and took her inside, sat her down, after a wile as Ruthy as calm down and the rest were talking about what to do next apart from Griffin and Beowulf were fuming about Kuja get Ruthy pregnant and leaving her so they decided to punch the hell out of the walls, then look ateach other, knowing they have as much blame to do with hurting Ruthyas much as Kuja did,when Eirwen said 'Where is Ruthy?',

'I don't know but she still go her daggers.' Griffin saidhorrified, 'OH SHIT! she going to kill herself'.

But to unknown to all there someone who been plotting, planning for a long time and his time to strike back is...now!

A/N: what do you think, give me any reviews you like good or/and bad, I don't mind, good if you can, please!


End file.
